


Rebel

by SIFoote (TheMayWaters)



Series: Sanctuary Omegaverse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Oikawa is an omega that smells like an alpha, Omegaverse, i don't write that shit, i wrote it as vague as i could, iwaizumi searches for his best friend, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa gets sold to an omega house, part of my Sanctuary universe, rape is mentioned but not explicit, rudimentary writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayWaters/pseuds/SIFoote
Summary: Oikawa Tōru never expected to find himself living in an Omega House—let alone pregnant with some alpha’s child with no way of knowing which one it was. All he knows, is that he has to find a way out. Set in the “Sanctuary” Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to finishing the first chapter!
> 
> Edit: 11/27/19. I decided to add the rape/non-con tag because I feel like it's necessary with this particularly universe I wrote--as well the content of the story. Oikawa has an unfortunate life.

“Iwa-chan, why do we have to be out here?” Oikawa Tōru kicked at the dirt of the forest around them and upturned several leaves and rocks. A beetle scampered out from under his foot and the small child screamed. Iwaizumi Hajime ran over immediately and grabbed the bug before he dropped it in his collection jar. He shoved it into his friend’s face with a toothy grin, a gap where his front left canine should be.

“We’re out here catching bugs like this one.” He told the taller boy defiantly.

“I’d rather be looking for aliens.” Oikawa picked at a scab on his elbow from a similar adventure they had the week prior which involved both of them climbing a tree.

“One of these bugs could be an alien in disguise.” Iwaizumi suggested.

“Could not!”

“Could too! You’re the one that made me watch that stupid alien movie where they all look like bugs and lay eggs in humans.”

“Those aliens are too big to be this little!” Tōru pointed at the jar and stomped his foot.

“They can shapeshift.” Hajime’s lips curled to form a small pout.

“What alien movie have you seen where a big creature can turn into a tiny bug?” The younger of the two leaned up against the tree with a proud smirk on his face—until a moment later when he saw a long centipede crawling across his shirt sleeve. He screamed again and tried to brush it off as quickly as possible. Tears carved paths down his cheeks and once Hajime collected the bug into his jar, he hid behind the smaller boy and sniffled into the collar of his T-shirt.

“You’re hopeless, Tōru.” The older smiled affectionately and pat his curly locks. “We can go home for today. This should be enough to add to the tank in my room.”

Oikawa shivered and followed obediently out of the forest. Iwaizumi had a large fish tank in his bedroom that he filled with all sorts of bugs. Tōru hated playing games in his best friend’s room because it creeped him out far too much.

“We can watch _E.T._ when we get back to my house, if you want.”

The taller boy’s brown eyes sparkled with delight. Hajime never offered to watch an alien movie with Oikawa unless he was trying to apologize.

“Iwa-chan is kind.” He stated plainly.

“Shut up, and stop calling me that.” A blush spread across the smaller child’s face and he pushed his friend gently away from him.

“We’re going to have fun today.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

“Of course, Iwa-chan would present as an alpha.” Oikawa laughed and threw himself onto his best friend’s back. “It was to be expected with how you spike the ball over the net.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and leaned back into the touch. “That’s the stupidest thing you’ve said to me since I presented. Just because I can spike a volleyball really well doesn’t mean I’m an alpha.”

“Nope, totally does. You and Ushiwaka both are supreme alpha and you spike hard too. Though I think you’re better.”

“You idiot, there’s no way I’m stronger than Ushijima. Maybe a little smarter with you as my setter.”

Oikawa blushed a furious red. “Iwa-chan! You can’t just say things like that!”

“Why not?” Iwaizumi pushed the taller teen forward. “Get your ass to practice, Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan!”

* * *

“You’re really pale today—are you sure you’re not sick?” Hajime pressed the back of his hand against Oikawa’s forehead and noted that it was warmer than usual.

“I’m fine Iwa-chan, it’s just a little cold. I’ll be over it in no time. Peak performance for this afternoon’s practice.” He gave his best friend a simple ‘OK’ symbol with his right hand.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. “I think it’d be better if you stayed home and rested today.”

“No need, I’m fine really. I just need a little food and water in me and I’ll be good to go. Okaa-chan even bought me some milk bread last night and sent it with me this morning. I’ll be back to normal before you can even think about it.”

“Too late, I’ve already considered the consequences of you going to practice sick.” The older frowned. “Please stay home from prep school and practice—I want to play volleyball with you only when you’re at your best. Your tosses suck when you don’t feel good.”

“Iwa-chan is mean!” Oikawa ran ahead of him on the sidewalk. “I’ve already made up my mind.”

“Asskawa.”

Around lunch, Oikawa started to think that Iwaizumi had a point that morning when he told him to stay home. He felt unbearably hot and he swayed where he stood. The others around him looked at him curiously and he figured his face must be flushed when Hanamaki pressed a cold-water bottle from a vending machine into his hand.

“You okay?” He brushed back of the soft curls of Tōru’s hair and the action brought a small territorial growl out of Iwaizumi from across the rooftop.

Matsukawa nudged him roughly. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I think Iwa-chan was right, I should’ve stayed home.” He squatted down onto the ground and took slow sips from the bottle.

“You’re feeling sick?”

Oikawa nodded and pressed himself into the comforting smell wafting from Matsukawa.

“I feel a little better now, though. Did you used to smell?”

“Smell?”

“Like maple, it’s nice.”

“Oikawa, I think you’re presenting.” Hanamaki pressed himself close to his friend. “You don’t have a smell yet though.”

“Do you need to go home?” Iwaizumi approached them from his side, unable to contain to the possessive feelings he held for Oikawa once he leaned into Matsukawa.

“I don’t want to. Mattsun smells nice.”

“And Iwaizumi doesn’t?”

“I’ve never smelled Iwa-chan before.” Tōru curled in on his stomach as a particularly strong pain stabbed through it.

“I’m going to take you home. If you’re presenting, you’ll need to get through it somewhere safe.” Hajime wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and pulled him into his own body.

“No, I wanna go to practice. I’ll be fine with some sleep.” He tried to push away, but he froze when his hand brushed against the scent gland under Iwaizumi’s jaw.

“You okay?”

Tōru shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” The alpha leaned in closer.

“Iwa-chan smells like milk bread.” He leaned in and took a deeper smell by pressing his nose against the gland. Before he could process his situation, he ran his tongue along the gland.

“Okay, you’re going home. You can’t stay at school if you’re going to molest any person you come across.”

“Iwa-chan smells yummy.”

“You idiot, I’m an alpha—you smell like an alpha too—you can’t molest other alpha.”

“But you smell so good.” Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi picked him up. He strung his legs around the alpha’s waist and dug his fingers into the teen’s taught back muscles to hold himself close.

“Tell the coach I took him home at practice. I’ll be lucky to get him off me.”

“Don’t worry, we were the same when Takahiro presented. We can handle the coach.”

“But he’s an alpha.” Hajime scowled and headed for the stairs back down to the school entrance.

The walk home was hard for the both of them—mostly because Oikawa spent most of the walk rutting against Iwaizumi until both of them were hard and straining. He couldn’t figure out why he reacted to the earthy smell of orchid’s as much as he did.

“Iwa-chan, please.”

“Please what?”

“I need, I need, I don’t know.”

“You probably just need to pop a knot and there’s no way you’re doing that on me.” The alpha grumbled into his skin. He knocked on Oikawa’s front door and was surprised to find it was his older sister that answered. The last time Iwaizumi saw her, she was being sold as a bride to a rich alpha since she was an omega.

“Tōru, what?”

“He’s presenting.”

“Oh yes, of course. Tōru, come here.” She pulled him off the alpha and into the house. “Thank you for bringing him home.”

“It’s no problem.” He turned and ran back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa’s sister watched her brother writhe around in his bed and knew that even if he smelled like an alpha, he was an omega. She bit her thumb nail and tried to think of a plan to hide his presentation from her parents. If they knew he was an omega, he’d be sold within an hour and out of their house. Just as she made up her mind to call Iwaizumi back and have him take Oikawa to his house; the garage door swung open. Her indecision made getting him out of the house impossible.

“What’s that noise?” Her mother called up the stairs.

“It’s nothing, I was just—”

Except, her father was already up the stairs and he had his eyes on Tōru writhing on his bed.

“He’s an omega too.” The feral grin on his face made her weak at the knees. Terror took over her body and she tried to push herself into the doorframe.

“I was just about to call Iwaizumi.” She tried.

“No, no, that’s no good. He’ll fetch a pretty price at an omega house. We’ll sell him to one of those. There was one we looked into in Tokyo when you presented. I’m sure they’ll pay higher for him too on account of his smell and gender.”

“Father, I really think that Iwaizumi-san would be the best choice.”

“I’ve already made my decision. Go back to your husband, I’m sure he needs his fuck toy.”

She collapsed into the doorway and let the tears stream down her face. She was a failure.

* * *

Before the night’s end, Oikawa was loaded into a secure vehicle by a beta handler. He was far enough into his heat that he didn’t process what was going on. When his sister delivered him a glass of water, she slipped a crushed sleeping pill into it to help him for the journey. It was the only thing she could think to do in face of her father.

When Oikawa arrived at the omega house in Tokyo, he was loaded in a secure dock from the back and kept in a room with other omegas also experiencing their first heat. A few of them were moving against and into one another and Oikawa watched through a haze and wondered why omegas would have sex with other omegas. He made a note to ask when his mouth decided to be connected with his mind.

“You’re a special one.” One of the omega’s whispered when he came to. “You smell like an alpha, but you’re one of us.”

“Huh?”

“You’re an omega, aren’t you? Thirsty for a strong alpha’s knot?” Another gave him a crude smile. “Fuck, I can’t wait until I’m on that table. I grew up here. It’s only a few more months. I just—I don’t want to wait.”

Oikawa stared at his fingers and when he shifted, he felt a wetness between his thighs. It was true—he presented as an omega and Iwaizumi handed him to his sister, to his family. Tears bubbled in his eyes until her realized that his friend thought he was an alpha. He had no idea. He’d be expecting Oikawa back at school in a few days.

“I really am an omega.” He whispered hoarsely.

“Yeah, it’s not a bad thing!” The omega from before assured. “If you do well on the floor, they give you tons of leniency on your days off and you can spend your days in relaxation. Man, I remember some omegas getting pampered with massages. It looked way nice. I’m gonna be the best one on the floor when they add me.”

“What’s your name?”

“Kuroko Jūro, my mom is Kuroko Haruhi, she’s the best in the house right now. She’s never lost a pregnancy from any of the alphas. I plan to be better than her.”

“Is it impressive to not lose a pregnancy?” Someone from across the room panted from the throes of their heat.

“Oh yeah, omegas miscarry a lot because of another alpha attacking them. I’m gonna carry all my pups full-term though. That makes you popular on the floor.”

“Were you guys having sex with each other earlier?” Oikawa looked up at the collection of omegas around him. They looked incredibly different.

“Yeah.”

“But—that—is that allowed?”

“Sure. Male omegas are sterile through the penis so we can stick it in whomever we want.” Jūro gave him a wry smile. “Want me to stick mine in you when your heat takes over again?”

He furiously shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine. I was just asking.”

“Believe me, it feels great. I was doing it before I presented. I’d sneak in here and help the other omegas through their heat. It gets you a little used to it for the next time, when an alpha sticks it in.” Jūro sighed. “Man, I love sitting on the floor and watching. I wish they’d let me do it more. Those cocks the alphas have got are always so thick and throbbing. I get hot juts thinking about them.”

His sweet scent swelled with his obvious arousal. He rolled over onto his back and writhed as the heat started to take over him again.

“Oh fuck, someone stick it in me. Use me like your toy, I need it.”

The other omega across the room jumped at the offer and a second joined in, but with her crotch at Jūro’s face.

“What about female alphas?” A brave soul asked. They had their eyes fixated on the ceiling instead of the small orgy session right in front of them.

“Oh, they have one. It’s like an animal’s penis. It’s hidden more and extends when they need it. Talk about hot.” Jūro said—muffled as it was by his current activities.

Oikawa was not a fan of the information.

* * *

Three months later, Oikawa was in preheat and a beta handler had him in the main room behind a curtain. He could hear the clamor of eager alpha’s just outside it. His time at the omega house was spent with him watching what happened to omegas on the floor and training for his own debut. Tōru had a butt plug in his ass which would be removed when the curtains dropped. There would be a scuffle and then the victorious alpha would fuck him.

Jūro’s debut happened two days previous and his back and stomach were torn to shreds. He was taken off the floor almost as soon as he was put on because of the related health issues. Bleeding out was certainly a reason to end a career on the floor.

The beta handler turned Oikawa’s face to him as he fitted a large collar around his neck. He was placed on the bed and a chain on the center bedpost was attached to the collar. It had the most give of all the chains. His wrists were shackled and chained directly after and lastly his legs. The handler helped position Tōru so he was in a classic omega presenting pose. He swallowed hard and willed himself not to cry.

He could only hope he wouldn’t be torn to shreds.

* * *

Oikawa proved to be incredibly popular and became one of the house’s proudest sales. He spent most of his first day off staring blankly at the ground.

“Hello.” A female voice greeted him.

Tōru raised his head to find a beautiful omega with blue hair. She had a smaller boy next to her side and he looked incredibly like her. He was clearly a couple years younger than Oikawa.

“I’m Kuroko Haruhi, you’re new to the floor, aren’t you?”

He nodded slowly and looked back at the ground.

“I’m sorry that you had to be put on the floor.” She took a seat next to him. The smaller boy followed and didn’t say a word. “It’s hard watching new omegas hit the floor.”

“You’re popular, aren’t you?”

She hummed. “I haven’t lost a single pregnancy—the house believes that makes me better and they market it as such. I don’t have an opinion on the matter.”

She leaned back and stared up at the sky.

“I love my day off. They’re always so bright and cheery. It’s good to spend time with my son too. This is Tetsuya. He looks just like me so I recognized him as my pup right away.”

“Nice to meet you both.”

“Yes,” she pursed her lips and looked at him again. “If you ever want to see something on your day off, let me know. You need to be in a better mindset to appreciate it though. Find me when you’ve accepted what happens here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a full year and three-quarters, six heats into the house, before Oikawa walked over to Kuroko and her son on a particularly cloudy day.

“The weather is quite nice, don’t you think?” She leaned back against the fence that surrounded the omega house and gazed up at the white clouds. “I think it might snow today.”

“What was the thing you wanted to show me over a year ago?”

“I see you’ve accepted what happens at this house.” She smiled.

“I’ve recognized that if I live here, I have no life.”

“I suppose that is true for those who come from the outside.” Haruhi pulled her son into her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. “If you want out, I’ll show you how you can escape and when the best time is. It’s up to you on whether you take the opportunity or not. It isn’t the worst thing living here—provided that you can hold onto a pregnancy.”

“I’d rather leave before I find out.”

Haruhi stood and told Tetsuya to stay on the porch. She took Oikawa to the back behind the children’s sleeping quarters where the property was closed off by a wood fence. She showed him where the fence was weak and split apart just wide enough to let a body slip through.

“If you escape just before dinner on your day off, they won’t notice until they start categorizing omegas for the beds in the main room. It’ll give you enough time to get far away from the house to hide and try and make it out there. It’s better if you have a connection or know of a place to go—but I’ve never seen any of the omegas that escaped come back to the house.”

“Amazing.” Oikawa pressed against the fence. “Thank you for showing me—I’ll take it into consideration.”

“Don’t tell just anyone—there are a lot of people that want to know how omegas are escaping the house.”

“I’ll remember.”

* * *

His next heat was miserable. He remembered having three to four alphas on him at all times. One would take control of his mouth, one in his ass, and another at his dick. If there was a fourth, their range of touch varied. One sat on his back and jacked himself off across his spine, another tormented his nipples—it was always something different. His body was satisfied, but he was disgusted in his mind with the results.

Then the worst thing happened—the one thing that would make his heat miserable and it wasn’t his choice. One of the alpha’s broke the first rule of the house and knotted him.

He was clawed at by the other alpha’s, slapped across the face by a hand with a ring and he remembered the pillow filling with blood. It wasn’t changed out and he slept miserably in dried blood.

When he woke, he couldn’t see out of his left eye. It was swollen and covered in blood. He couldn’t pull his hands away from the best post where he was chained and his shoulder was too sore to try and brush away the dried blood. There was another alpha already on him, despite his unconscious state and he couldn’t think properly about what happened the day before.

“Tōru, are you feeling alright?” He recognized the voice of Kuroko Haruhi, but he couldn’t focus on her face. There was still the rocking motion of the alpha behind him—but it felt like he was completely numb from head to toe.

“He’s been drugged.” One of the other female omegas croaked under her own alpha. Her voice sounded raw like someone fucked her throat recently. “He won’t feel anything till the end of his heat.”

“Makes it good for us!” One of the alphas laughed in the background. “Won’t have them fighting back so much. They’re here to take our cocks—that’s it. Fucking bitches acting like they get to the run the show. I don’t care if it hurts, you’re gonna take my fat cock and like it—maybe you’ll have a baby out of it and be worth something in this shithole.”

Haruhi frowned and brushed Oikawa’s sweaty hair out of his face.

“I’ll see if I can get you even a sip of water.” She whispered to him before she vanished with her son at her side.

Oikawa watched hazily as the beta handlers moved around the room with a collection of wood signs in their hands. They stopped at the bed of a male omega next to him and lifted the sign from above his bed, which read: UNBRED and replaced it with BRED. He cringed at the sudden interest that piqued around the room as they realized that the omega was pregnant. He didn’t get what made the alphas more interested in an omega growing a smaller life inside of them—but he knew that many of the omegas carrying lost their child due to the increased attention. The omega whimpered up at the sign before he buried his face into the mattress.

Haruhi returned after about ten minutes with a small cup of water which she softly fed to Oikawa after making sure the handlers weren’t watching.

“I’ll try to come back with more tonight. Tomorrow I’ll be back on the beds.”

Oikawa nodded softly and closed his eyes and waited for his heat to end.

* * *

Four days after his heat ended, Oikawa stood in the bathroom with the mandatory pregnancy test he was required to take. He quickly peed on the stick, then handed it off to the beta handler waiting outside the door. He was escorted back to his assigned bed and tied back into the restraints.

Tōru was glad for once that the alphas in the room had little interest in him and he could spend the next couple hours resting on the bed. He was almost asleep when he heard someone approach his bed and he opened his eyes to see if it would be a customer or a handler.

He wasn’t surprised to see the handler at his bedside, but when they reached up for the sign above him and replaced it with the BRED sign, he had the beginning stages of a panic attack. He was pregnant—he got pregnant during his heat. Oikawa was carrying a life in him—probably from the alpha that illegally knotted him—and he would pique the interest of almost every alpha that entered the facility.

He let out a squeak of terror as he heard heavy footsteps approach his bed.

“First time being pregnant in the house?” The alpha chuckled behind him.

Oikawa wasn’t sure he should reply.

“Well omega, I’m sure you’ll come to love it. It’s all you’re good for anyway.” The man shoved Tōru’s hips roughly down until they were planted against the mattress. He couldn’t move. He cried out in panic, but not one person in the room turned to his aide.

* * *

Oikawa sat down on the edge of the bed in the infirmary after his first day in the house being announced as pregnant.

The doctor checked him over for injuries as a formality, but it wasn’t the worst day on the floor. The days in his heat were worse—particularly when he was new to the house.

Kuroko Haruhi snuck her way into the infirmary to check on him. “Are you alright, Oikawa?”

“I’m fine, I think.”

“What are you going to do?”

Tōru bit the inside of his cheek as he thought about the responsibility he had now that he was carrying. If he still ran, he’d have to have his child somewhere, most likely without any support and it could kill him or the baby. If he had it in the house, he might be able to find a way to rescue the child and take it with him.

“I’ll have to stay here, and have the baby in the house.”

“Oikawa, not all omegas get their child back after it’s born. You might not even be able to recognize it.”

“Isn’t it safer having it in a controlled environment?”

“There are positives and negatives to having a child anywhere—in the house, outside it, in a hospital, with a mate. It’s a mess of a world.”

“How come you stay here?”

“There’s nothing for me outside of the house. You, though—you act like you have something to return to.” Haruhi rummaged one of the cupboards for a small snack at she had Oikawa eat hurriedly.

“I don’t know if I do anymore.”

“There’s only one way to find out, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... we're back into this story... except this is the only chapter I've written for it. UHHHHHHHHHHH maybe there will be another next week? A curse on Iwaizumi for making it hard for me to write the next chapter. LOL
> 
> Please check out my original novel and leave a review so I know how and where to improve: [Elementalists: Nine United](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/2199)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this. XD

Kuroko Haruhi was right.

Once you had a child in the house, it was impossible to get them back.

The baby was ripped away from Tōru’s arms as soon as it came out and after a short rest, he was already back on the beds with an alpha in him and his body screaming in pain.

That night, just before dinner, he ducked into the nursery where the babies slept and his heart tore to pieces as he realized he didn’t recognize his own child. He couldn’t recognize them by smell or looks—there were too many infants around the same age as his own pup. He slammed a hand over his mouth and knew that if he didn’t leave now, he wouldn’t leave the omega house ever again.

The hardest decision Oikawa made was leaving the nursery and escaping out the back fence where he stumbled through the streets in hopes he might find somewhere safe to stay for the night.

He spent the first week on the street crying every night until he met another omega also on the run, Yahaba Shigeru. Together, they found somewhere they could stay; abandoned maintenance offices. As they lived just the two of them, Oikawa still spent a fair amount of nights crying, but it took months before he ever opened up to the omega and told him why. After he opened up, they decided to try and bring in more omegas and give them some kind of a shelter in the underground. It made them feel a little more successful with their lives.

* * *

Most of Iwaizumi’s current friends were people he knew from high school sports matches—alphas from the other teams. They lost a few good players due to presentation as well, but he never felt like they lost them quite the same way Iwaizumi lost Oikawa.

Kuroo Tetsurō still had Kenma—even if they weren’t in a relationship. Matsukawa still had Hanamaki.

Two years after Oikawa was first taken, they thought they had a lead on an omega house that might have him. Except, within a couple days of the lead, it vanished entirely and none of them knew what happened. They couldn’t get any answers out of the house either and it led to them running in circles in Tokyo wondering if the omega was there in the first place.

He decided to stay in the city—he thought that it had the most chance of having Oikawa if he was there, but they couldn’t find him in any prefecture across Japan. It was like he vanished overnight and that’s what hurt Hajime the most.

“You okay?” Daichi nudged him in the arm as they sat down on the couch for their regular movie night.

“Just hung up on Oikawa again.” He sighed. “I would kill just to know that he’s safe—and I’d die to know that he’s happy.”

“We’re going to find him, Iwaizumi.” Kuroo reassured with a hand on the man’s shoulder. “It’s going to take a while longer, as disappointing as that answer is.”

“I think it might be faster to invent a time machine at this rate and then I can go back and tell myself to never let go of him.” Iwaizumi grit his teeth. “He smelled like an alpha—biology fucking everything up. With that info alone, you’d think it’d be enough to find him.”

“It is a rare genetic development.” Ennoshita agreed as he took over one of the arm chairs with a bowl of popcorn. “Like Kuroo said, though—there’s no sense dwelling too much on it. We’ll find him eventually.”

“Just have a little faith.” Asahi gave him a soft smile as well.

* * *

Oikawa slid smoothly down the alleyway and pushed a fence panel to the side where he could peer into the yard. The toddlers were out with the beta caretakers and no one was aware of him just outside the lot. The children toddled across the grass and played together, but he didn’t recognize any of them. His child would be that age, but he didn’t know his own pup.

Tōru collapsed to the ground and bit his lip to hold back the tears. Kuroko Haruhi told him he wouldn’t get his pup back, but he thought he might. He should’ve run while he was still pregnant, but he didn’t and now he had the stretchmarks and scars with nothing to show for it.

He returned slowly to the underground with only a few supplies they could use to build a wall between them and the train tunnel.

“You okay?” Yahaba asked him as they closed the door to the offices where they had a few ratty blankets on the floor for sleeping.

“I really can’t figure out which one is my pup.” He leaned back into the blankets and stared at the clinical ceiling. “I feel like a failure as a parent.”

“You’re not a failure.” Shigeru reassured. “Are you sure you want the pup, though? I mean, you don’t know who the alpha parent is and you were abused just to have them. If you had them, what would you do?”

“I—I don’t know. My only thought was taking them with me and protecting them from the house.” He weakly curled into a fetal position.

“Would you love them?”

Oikawa’s mind flashed to his faceless baby and while he felt the need to protect them from an unknown fate, it was true. “No, I wouldn’t.”

“Then it’s better they are where they are. Don’t go back to the omega house anymore. We have to build what we have here.”

“I’ll—I’ll let go.”

* * *

It was one of the days they couldn’t risk going outside when they were found. The omega hunters moved swiftly and quietly and by the time the omegas knew they were there, only a few of them could run. Oikawa picked up a metal pipe from their trash pile and hit an alpha holding one of the children in the back of the head. The kid dropped to the floor and Akaashi ushered them to the escape point.

Tsukishima grabbed one of the steel rebar bars they used to reinforce the wall and lifted it in front of him. Akaashi, Hinata, Noya, Tanaka, and Suga followed their lead. With all of them armed the alphas slowed their approach and it allowed more of their pack to escape.

One of the alphas yanked the pipe out of Oikawa’s hand and the omega lost his footing. The man swung the weapon down and Tōru lifted his hands to guard. The pipe cut a long gash along his right forearm and he cried out in pain. Tsukishima swung his own weapon at the alpha who attacked their pack leader and the end of the rebar embedded itself in the alpha’s head. He gasped and let go of the metal in shock and watched the body drop.

The alpha turned on them with hungry looks in their eyes and the omegas shivered under the stare. The weapon in Noya’s hand shook as he raised it and tried to threaten them off. Tsukishima grabbed Oikawa and pulled him by his uninjured arm across the floor away from the hunters.

The head hunter pulled out a gun from the back of his pants. He clicked off the safety and pointed it at Tsukishima and Oikawa.

“Drop your weapons or the omega that killed my friend here gets killed.”

The makeshift weapons clattered to the floor and the sound ricocheted off the brick around them. There was a faint echo as the sound carried into the underground train tunnels. The alphas prowled forward and pushed the omegas to the ground. Their hands were tied together, along with their feet, before they were hauled back up and strung into a line. There was just enough room in the ropes to allow them to lift their feet for the stairs out of the building.

“Did all the kids make it out?” Nishinoya leaned back into Akaashi.

“Yes, they all made it.”

“Good.”

They were shuffled in a line out of the underground and then into the back of a metal truck. In the back of the crowd, Tsukishima thought he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Before he could think about who it might be, the doors were closed in their face.

There was only a little light filtering in the back of the truck and the alphas in the compartment with them had large guns slung across their back. Two of the hunters from the underground untied their wrists one by one before he strung their hands up and cuffed them to a post attached to the wall. Once they were done, they knocked on the window into the cab to let them know they were ready to go.

Their bodies fell into one another and squished Oikawa against the door where he was the last one in the vehicle. He whimpered in pain as the sharp metal of the hinge dug into his open wound.

Hinata’s eyes were glazed over from where he hung, toes barely scraping the bottom of the truck (Nishinoya hung centimeters above it). The small omega wasn’t responsive to Suga next to him, even when the older man nudged him with his knee. There was a soft muttering from him, the same two words over and over again.

“Not again.”

Distress flooded the cabin and they were surprised by the restraint of the alphas with them to not respond to the pheromones. They kept their weapons trained on the omegas in case of foul play, despite the rocking of the truck as it bounced down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While rereading "Omega" to better write this story, I realized I made Ennoshita a bouncer and then after the year time skip he was a doctor. Apparently he changed careers sometime in that span of time. LOL


	5. Chapter 5

Same day they were in, they were bought and on their way to their new owner. It was lucky they were all bought as a set—he would hate to leave any of them behind.

They were loaded one by one into a truck which would deliver them to their destination. They were chained to the wall in a similar fashion to when they were first captured, but they used longer chains for Nishinoya and Hinata. The two omegas were safely on the floor of the truck. It was a short drive to their location, and they were thankful for it.

The door to the truck opened to a large traditional gate with a pathway into the estate. Two lines of beta servants lined the walkway to the main house and the omegas stared around them in shock.

“Welcome, young masters.” The betas greeted.

From the main porch, a yankee looking young man approached them. His dyed blond hair was pulled back by a headband and he had a candy cigarette in his mouth. The omega in front of the house remained in his spot, hands on his pregnant belly. Oikawa remembered his own lost child and choked back tears.

The man walked past them and to the drivers of the truck. He waved forward one of the beta servants who offered him a briefcase. The alpha popped open the lid.

“This is the agreed upon amount.”

“Of course. We thank you for your purchase.” The hunters gave him a hungry smile, passed him the paperwork for the omegas, and climbed back into truck and drove off.

“You seven have had a long few days at least. Come inside and get cleaned up.” The man waved them forward and they followed obediently. “I’m Ukai Keishin, this is my mate, Ittetsu.”

The alpha lowered his own collar and showed them his bond mark to the omega.

“You don’t have to worry about anything here. You’re safe now.”

“Why us? Why not seven others?” Sugawara piped up.

“Because you had a sponsor. An alpha donor of ours saw you get taken by the hunters and we tracked the license plate. His good graces put you here in the Sanctuary. You’ll have an opportunity to meet him after you get cleaned up—only if you want to.”

“Come with me,” Ittetsu put out his hand. “Myself and some of the betas will help get you cleaned up and into some nicer clothes. Then you can go outside and explore the garden.”

They obediently followed behind him into the house where they were led through a back hallway into a separate room. It was full of showers and a large bath with steaming water.

“Get yourselves cleaned up. I can dispose of your old clothes.”

Oikawa hissed in pain as he tried to get his clothes off and Hinata jumped over to help him.

“Oh dear, you’re injured.” The older omega stepped quickly over to him to inspect the wound. “We’ll need to get this disinfected and stitched up. I’ll have Ukai contact the doctor. Sadly, we only have an alpha one. Will that be okay?”

Oikawa nodded stiffly and the omega pulled away.

“I’ll be right back. Please, enjoy the bath.”

They separated their clothes into a save and discard pile before they stepped over to the showers. Each of them helped the others wash their backs and tend to smaller wounds. It took three of them to gently cleanse Oikawa’s arm, but by the end of their ministrations, it looked less horrid. The bath was warm and comfortable. It was several years since they last had an opportunity to enjoy simple luxuries.

“The doctor is ready when you are.” Ittetsu came back into the bath. “Please take your time, though. I’m sure it’s been quite a while since you’ve had a proper bath.”

“The doctor came quick.”

“Yes, it turns out he was here visiting with the sponsor who encouraged us to buy you. I think he may have suspected at least one of you would be injured.”

“How come you haven’t asked for any of our names?” Tanaka peered up at the omega from water level as he soaked.

“Well, we do have your names in the files the hunters gave us, but we prefer to operate on a trust basis. If you don’t trust us enough to give us your name, then you can stay here without one. Keishin and I don’t mind—we understand how hard it is for omegas to feel like they can trust others in this world of cruelty.

“My name’s Hinata Shōyō.” The orange haired omega jumped out of the bath and stopped in front of the older omega. “Thank you for buying us and giving us a nice home.”

“It’s no trouble at all.” Ittetsu smiled. “I almost think it might be best for all of you to have a short visit with the doctor to discuss health concerns. If you don’t mind.”

They shook their heads and it was decided. Ittetsu let them stay together and simply moved them to another room where there were couches and a table. At the table was an alpha male with dark brown hair. He had soft features and wasn’t as bulky as the other alphas they encountered. He smiled at them when he noticed their presence and something about the gesture eased their stances.

“I’m Ennoshita Chikara. I heard one of you has a rather nasty injury.”

The omegas looked at Oikawa who didn’t move. His terror of the alpha rose and he pushed himself back into his friends.

“If you want, I can walk your pack through disinfecting it and not do anything else.” The alpha stayed where he was and made sure that his scent didn’t react to Oikawa’s.

“No, I need—it hurts.”

Ennoshita’s brows wrinkled in thought. “Sit on the couch with your pack, then I’ll look at your arm.”

Oikawa sat on the edge of the couch where his arm could be accessed and the omegas gathered around him to watch Ennoshita work. The alpha smiled softly and brought his kit with him. He inspected the wound and announced it wasn’t too deep, so it wouldn’t need stiches. He rubbed a balm which made the wound sting and wrapped it with a cloth bandage.

“Because of the severity of it, it might still scar, but I hope it won’t. Be careful to not use the arm too much while it heals or you may rip the scab open again.”

“Thank you.” Oikawa explored the wrapping with his other hand.

“It’s no problem. I think I may tell Itettsu that I’ll come back and do your physical exams when you’ve been here a little longer. I don’t want to scare you.”

Suga stared up at the alpha. “Your thoughtfulness is appreciated.”

“Of course.”

* * *

By the end of the first two weeks, the Ukai’s knew the names of all of their newest omegas except Oikawa’s. He didn’t trust them, yet.

“We need to arrange a time when we can have you get a physical exam with our doctor.” Ittetsu approached them on the grass. “It’s been a couple weeks and you’ve had some time to get acclimated here. Ennoshita-san is gentle and you can all be in the room together if you want. It’s not an invasive exam.”

“We’ll have to get one eventually.” Tanaka sighed. “When are we expected to meet with him?”

“He is coming on Friday for a checkup with some of the other omegas. We can schedule you the same day.”

“Friday is fine.” Suga decided for the group.

“Does he ask for our names?” Oikawa muttered.

“No, he only looks at your statistics. He may ask your age so he can compare a generalized normal to the results from the exam. The only thing he’ll report to us is if you have enough nutrients or if we need to change your meal plan. Anything else you tell him is up to you. He’s very good about doctor-patient confidentiality.”

“We look forward to meeting with him.”

* * *

“On to, Sugawara-san?” Ennoshita stepped out of the examination room with his clipboard.

“Ittetsu said we could do our examination as a pack?” Suga and the other omegas stood.

“Of course, if you all feel more comfortable that way. Please step in.” He held the door open for the group and they shuffled into the infirmary space. “I have on my clipboard that I need your ages and that there is one unnamed omega in your group.”

“That’s correct.”

“All I need to know is their age, I’m assuming birth gender is male.”

“I’m twenty-three.” Oikawa spoke up from his seat on the couch.

“Good, from a glance you don’t look too far off from what I’d expect at your age. Do you mind if we start with you first?”

“No.” He stood up and situated himself on the examination table.

Ennoshita checked his temperature, had him stand for height and weight, tracked his reflexes, before he had the omega take his shirt off to listen to his breathing.

“Your wound from the hunter attack is healing up nicely.” Ennoshita complimented as he changed the wrapping. “Your reflexes and breathing are normal as well. I only have one question for you that’ll affect my final assessment.”

“And that is?”

“The stretch marks are indicative of a past pregnancy. Have you been pregnant before? It changes your nutrition intake and affects how your body should be reacting at this age.”

Oikawa shifted uncomfortably on the table.

“I have been pregnant.”

“That’s all I needed. You can sit down.”

“You’re not going to ask me anything about the baby?”

“It’s not my business to know.” Ennoshita shrugged. “All I need to know is what affects your health and what I report back to Ukai is a specific action to take for unnamed-san. He won’t know anything about said past pregnancy, nor will he know any of the other numbers I collected. We only want to make sure we’re keeping you healthy.”

Tōru burst into tears. “Thank you.”

“You’re in a safe space here.” The alpha rubbed soothing circles on his back. “Let’s get you back to your pack over on the couch and then I can examine another one of them.”

Oikawa spent most of the afternoon crying out of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love being able to take sections from what I've written and just fix it up for the next story.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months passed before the alphas met up for a movie night together.

Kuroo just started dating Tsukishima from the sanctuary and they were looking forward to catching up with Yamamoto and his new relationship with Kenma as well.

Ennoshita stood in the kitchen with the beers he bought on the way over to Daichi’s. He pulled them out of the case and set them in the fridge on the top shelf near the back where they would cool quicker. He started to fold up the empty cardboard boxes for recycling when the front door opened and Iwaizumi stepped into the apartment.

“Is Ennoshita here?” The alpha asked as he toed off his shoes.

“I’m in the kitchen. What did you need, Iwaizumi-san?”

“I was going to give you the money for the book you ordered for me.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks.” Ennoshita took out his own wallet to put the cash inside.

Iwaizumi flipped open his own wallet and the doctor couldn’t hold back his sharp inhale as he saw the picture in the alpha’s wallet.

“What?”

“Nothing—it’s nothing.”

“You saw the picture and recognized him, didn’t you?” Iwaizumi grabbed his arm sharply. “Where did you see him?”

“I can’t tell you—doctor-patient confidentiality.” Chikara hissed in pain.

“Ennoshita, please.”

“What’s going on?” Daichi peered over the divider into the kitchen.

“He knows where Oikawa is.”

“Really?”

“He’s a patient of mine—I didn’t know it was him when I met him. I can’t give out his information without permission.” The smaller alpha tried to pry Iwaizumi’s fingers off his bicep.

“Hey, Hajime, let go of him. Think about what you’re doing.” Kuroo placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. “If Ennoshita has seen Oikawa, he can at least tell you if he’s healthy.”

“He is healthy. He’s being well-taken care of currently. He’s safe.”

“That’s—that’s good.” Iwaizumi slackened his grip. “I’m sorry for grabbing you like that.”

“You’re worried about him. I understand. If I could give you more information, I would, really.” Chikara smiled. “The good thing is knowing he’s okay where he is. I won’t see him for quite a while, but when I see him next, I’m not against mentioning that I know you.”

“I would appreciate that.” His shoulders wilted. Hajime pulled out several folded bills and pushed them into Ennoshita’s hand. “Is he happy?”

Chikara hesitated. “It was hard to say when I saw him. I think he’s happier now.”

“Why wasn’t he happy?”

“I can’t say.” He bit his lower lip. “I’m really sorry I can’t tell you more.”

Iwaizumi choked up. “I understand.”

“Let’s go sit on the couch.” Kuroo pulled him toward the door of the kitchen. “We’re still having our movie night. You can wallow about Oikawa another night.”

“You have someone you love. You don’t get it.”

“Look, if I lost him, I’d be in the same state as you.” Tetsurō pushed him into one of the arm chairs. “Right now, you need to focus. Ennoshita knows your omega is safe. Trust the system—once it’s safe for you to meet him, you will.”

“I’ll do my best to wait.”

* * *

“This is Tsukishima Kei.” Kuroo introduced at their next guys night. “Ukai agreed to let him stay here for the night.”

The blond tried to duck behind the alpha, a little intimidated by the pheromones.

“It’s good to see you again, Tsukishima.” Ennoshita greeted. “You look much healthier than when you were rescued.”

“Thank you for your support. I appreciate you helping us.” He mumbled from behind Kuroo.

“It’s my pleasure. Do you have any drinks you like?” He stepped away to the other alpha’s bar. “Daichi is pretty good at mixing drinks.”

“I don’t know alcohol.” Kei stepped hesitantly out from behind his alpha. “Can I just have water?”

“Of course.” Ennoshita grinned. “Kuroo, do you want your usual?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Are we just waiting on Iwaizumi and Bokuto now?”

“Yeah, they had to stay late at the office to finish some work.” Daichi grabbed the liquor glasses from the cupboard. “Did you remember to make ice?”

“It’s in the freezer. The ones in the blue tray are made out of vodka.” Kuroo sat down on the couch and the omega quickly followed. He tucked himself into Kuroo’s side and held a decorative pillow close to his face.

“Oh, if there’s vodka ice, I want a sprite and lime on the rocks.” Ennoshita decided as he pulled the tray out of the freezer. “Kuroo, does Yamamoto not come over much anymore?”

“Not as much as before, but him and Kenma get along well apparently at home. I invited them over tonight, but they said they had other plans.”

“It is getting close to Kenma’s heat, isn’t it?” Daichi mused over the calendar.

“I haven’t really kept track since he left.” Tetsurō shrugged. He put a hand on Tsukishima’s head and ran his fingers through the blond’s hair. “The only heat I have to worry about is with this one.”

Tsukishima let out a soft squeak of surprise at the conversation topic and turned red.

“Here’s your whiskey and coke.” Daichi held out a drink to Kuroo and he took it.

Tsukishima examined the glass as Kuroo took a sip. He had the drink in a low-ball glass with a small amount of crushed ice floating at the top. The side had a lime slice over the murky brown of the alcohol.

“It looks like shit.” Kei said without thinking.

Kuroo turned to him in surprise, mouth parted. The omega colored a deep shade of red and buried himself further into the pillow. The other alphas broke into peals of laughter.

“At least it matches my shit personality, right?” Kuroo nudged his boyfriend softly. “It’s okay to poke fun.”

“I’m sorry I insulted your favorite drink.” He turned his head halfway out from the pillow. The alpha could see unshed tears glittering in his right eye.

“I’m not offended, you don’t have to worry.” He petted the omega softly. “Don’t worry about that with me.”

“Can I try some?”

“Of course,” Kuroo offered him the glass. “Sip it slow, the whiskey is strong.”

Tsukishima took the glass and when the liquid hit his throat it burned. Kuroo took the glass back just as his coughing fit hit.

“How do you drink that?” He asked weakly between coughs.

“Carefully.” Tetsurō kissed his temple quickly.

“We’re here!” Bokuto announced as he swung the door open. He and Iwaizumi stepped into Kuroo’s apartment and took off their shoes before joining them in the living room. The latter looked an absolute wreck.

Hajime had dark circles under his eyes and his knuckles were cracked from hitting something hard fairly recently.

“Whoa, Iwaizumi, what’s wrong?” Daichi dropped a few ingredients into the blender.

“Haven’t been able to sleep.” He muttered as he settled into the recliner. “Is this your boyfriend, Kuroo?”

“Yeah, this is Tsukishima.”

“Sorry to meet you when I look like a slob.” The alpha apologized.

“It’s okay.” Tsukishima scooted closer on the couch to the sad alpha. “Why can’t you sleep?”

“I keep staying up looking for my best friend—I lost him when he presented as an omega.” He explained as simply as he could.

“Iwaizumi is very devoted.”

“Your omega friend is very lucky to have you searching relentlessly for him.” Tsukishima complimented. “If I were him, I’d appreciate knowing there’s someone out there who cared enough about me.”

“That, helps a lot. Thank you.”

A few minutes passed before the alpha emitted light snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post a chapter until I had the fic finished to make it easier and not have the huge breaks again, but it's hard for me to type right now because the backspace, enter key, apostrophe/quotation mark, and #9 intermittently stop working on my keyboard. I've had this laptop for a year and a month and more and more things keep breaking on it... Never buy a laptop from PC Laptops. That's all I can say.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not sure when the next one will come. I have a lot going on in my life right now and the broken keyboard is not helping! I'm trying to power through it.


	7. Chapter 7

Oikawa laid out on the porch of the sanctuary and enjoyed the warming rays of the sun. He liked the sunshine as it was different from the omega house. They weren’t allowed to tan their skin—a paler omega meant they were pampered and remained indoors. It was meant to be a symbol of attraction.

His years underground left him with a gray, sickly complexion. A few hours in the sun would often leave him with red and irritated skin, but he was willing to sacrifice himself to the painful application of aloe vera and peeling skin if it made him look more human.

Tsukishima was the only one of them brave enough to start dating outside the sanctuary and he was happy about their progressing relationship. Kuroo was a kind gentleman and he still cared for the other omegas equally as well. If they wanted a softer pillow or new blankets for their nest, he would comply and within a short while they had quite the collection of soft items to decorate their own nests. It felt weird not having a communal one after many years, but he also liked knowing certain things were his and only his again.

“Unnamed-san, it’s time for your follow-up check-up with Ennoshita-san. He’s here today to check your progress and if your diet plan needs any adjustments.” Takeda stepped up to the porch.

“Oh,” Oikawa breathed in sharply. “Am I going alone?”

“Your pack is waiting for you.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hold them up.”

Ittetsu bowed. “It’s really no trouble. I didn’t want to interrupt your time in the sun—Vitamin D is very important.”

“I’ll be sure to get more this afternoon.” Oikawa stepped off the porch and made his way up the sloped incline toward the main house.

He wasn’t as hesitant going into his meeting with Ennoshita for the second time. He knew what to expect with the check-up. It wasn’t invasive and it didn’t make him fear his privacy with the others in the sanctuary.

* * *

“Tsukishima-kun, your heat is coming up soon, isn’t it?” Ennoshita asked as he listened to the omega’s heartbeat. The organ sped up under the stethoscope.

“Yes,” he whispered uncomfortably.

“I heard you planned to mate with Kuroo this time around.”

Kei nodded and started to pull on his fingers.

“That’s a good step forward. I merely wanted to clarify because, if you’re worried about conceiving or anything along those lines, I can check for them. It is more invasive and you might not be comfortable with it. I can talk to Kuroo about him checking you as well—but if you don’t want to worry about it for this heat, I understand.”

“I would rather talk it over with both of you—maybe after his heat.”

“No problem.” Ennoshita pulled away from the omega. “You’re good to go. Your health has improved and is right where we want it, just like your friends.”

“Thank you.”

“Unnamed-san, you’re the last one for today.”

Oikawa stepped up to the table. The two remained mostly quiet during the entire exchange.

“Unnamed-san,” Ennoshita cleared his throat at the end of the examination. “I don’t mean to startle you, but I know who you are.”

“What?” The entire group of omegas stared at him. Terror took over their frames and a sour stench filled the air.

“I have this friend, he’s been looking for an omega friend of his from childhood for a long time. Recently, I saw a picture of you in his wallet and I was so sure it was you. I didn’t tell him anything, of course, because it’s not my right to, but I wanted you to be aware he’s looking for you. As long as it is actually you. I won’t tell Ukai or Takeda anything I know until you’re comfortable with that development.”

Oikawa swallowed hard. “Who is it looking for me?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Tears gathered in the corners of Tōru’s eyes and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Unnamed-san, are you alright?” Ennoshita let off a calming scent, as soft as he could make it. The omega shook his head.

“He can’t know anything.” He choked out between his fingers. “Please, don’t tell him anything.”

“I promise I won’t. The only thing I told him was that you were safe—it put him at ease.” Ennoshita reached out and placed steady hands on his shoulders. “You can rest assured I won’t give him any other information about you. It’s not my place to. My only job here is to make sure you’re getting the right nutrients and staying healthy.”

“Thank you.” Oikawa covered his eyes with his other arm and wiped messy tears into the skin. “Did—did he ask you to talk with me?”

“He did. He was very worried and he wanted you to know he’s still there for you if you need him. I’ve never known a day when you weren’t on his mind.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Ennoshita smiled. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up so I don’t have Ukai yelling at me for making you cry. I can recommend a few things to help with your health and well-being. This includes a good sunscreen so you can continue to soak up the Vitamin-D without risking your health in other areas.”

“Thank you, Ennoshita-sensei.” Suga smiled warmly at the doctor. “We appreciate your understanding and cooperation.”

“I merely want all of you to remain safe.”

* * *

Oikawa rolled over in the grass and let Hinata spray his back with the sunscreen Ennoshita recommended. He loved not burning as easy since it allowed him to be outside longer instead of in the stuffy rooms where they all laid in wait.

“It’s almost time for dinner.” Suga stepped out onto the porch of their housing units.

“How do you think Tsukishima is doing?” Nishinoya swung his legs over the edge, just above the dirt.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Oikawa sighed into the grass. “It’s surely different doing it with a mate rather than in the omega house.”

“Will you ever take a mate, Oikawa-san?” Hinata offered the older omega his shirt as he stood up.

Tōru burst into a fit of laughter which was abruptly caught off by the distinct smell of milk bread floating across the lawn. He stiffened and terror filled his eyes. His companions immediately tensed as well and stood, ready to protect him from the alpha darting across the lawn.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi’s voice caught on his name.

A breeze caught his shirt and blew it up. He knew the alpha had a full view to the scars across his stomach and the stretch marks from his pregnancy.

“I-wa-cha-n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting teaching for my first year in the middle of a pandemic is stressful... I'm also moving on Friday to a completely new place far away from my family. It's so weird having a life for once.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT MY NEW LAPTOP CHARGER TODAY!!!! Which means I can finally update this fic because for some reason, I was really into writing the chapters once my laptop went down. *shrugs* I'm also getting a handle on my life as a school teacher in conjunction with my normal life now. Enjoy all the updates!

A familiar laugh filtered across the courtyard when Iwaizumi stepped out onto the porch with Daichi. His head snapped to the side to identify where it came from and he found himself staring at familiar chocolate brown, soft curls. He started across the yard before he could process the situation and the omega turned in response to his pheromones long before he got there. When familiar, and terrified, eyes met his, he stopped immediately.

“Oikawa,” his voice hoarse at the soft whisper. He took in the scar that ran down Oikawa’s face from left temple to a spot just under jaw line. There were four more smaller scars leading down from his collarbone and when the wind caught his light shirt and lifted it up, he saw crisp, silver stretch marks across his hips and stomach. Along the inside of his right forearm was a thick scar indicative of a deep gash.

“I-wa-cha-n,” the brunette whispered each syllable in a similar manner before he turned on his heels and ran for the safety of the omega quarters.

“You scared him!” The smallest omega glared at the alpha.

“I didn’t mean to, it’s just—” he paused in disbelief, “I haven’t seen him in forever. He has scars.”

“Iwaizumi, are you okay?” Daichi trotted up behind him.

“He’s my childhood friend, I haven’t seen him since he presented. Daichi, that was Oikawa Tōru.”

“_The_ Oikawa Tōru?”

“Yes, I’m sure of it.”

“You’re his childhood friend?” Hinata looked up at the alpha in amazement. “I wish I had a childhood friend. I have a little sister though.”

“Oh, a little sister?” Daichi smiled at the omega. “I have one too, and a little brother.”

“Are either of them omegas?”

“They’re a few years too young to know yet.” The alpha put a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Maybe we can talk more in the future. Right now, I’m going to take Iwaizumi back to the main house. We’re terribly sorry for invading your safe space.”

He forced the other alpha into a polite bow before he manhandled the man back to the main house where a scowling Ukai waited for them.

“Sorry, Ukai-san,” Daichi dropped into a seiza position. “I didn’t want to invade their space, but I had to go after Iwaizumi.”

“I’m glad you did, otherwise he probably would’ve violated the omega houses too.” Ukai frowned and aimed his glare at the other alpha.

Iwaizumi kneeled. “I know I’m making an excuse, but I was shocked. I didn’t expect to see Oikawa here. I—I have nothing else to go on. I apologize for scaring him.”

“Here’s to hoping Ittetsu can work magic with damage control. Not only did you terrify one of the newest acquisitions, but some of the ones still skittish around omegas, let alone alphas. It’ll take a couple weeks for some of them to want to come back out into the courtyard.”

Hajime’s lower lip trembled. “I’ll double my donation going forward. Please, let me continue to visit. I need to know he’s safe—I know he is here, but I want to see him. Even from far away. I’ve spent seven years looking for him.”

“I’ll allow you to visit, but you aren’t allowed to enter the courtyard. One wrong step and I’ll know, and you won’t be invited back.” Ukai scowled. “We take the security of our omegas seriously here.”

“I understand.” Iwaizumi bit his lower lip.

* * *

“Oikawa, are you okay?” Sugawara pushed the door open to Oikawa’s room and found the omega buried in his nest with a blanket over his head. In the low light, tears glittered as they fell from his cheeks down onto his hands and into the blankets.

“He’s here. I didn’t want to see him like this.”

“Do you know that alpha?”

“He was my childhood friend.” Tōru looked up at the other omega and held out his hands, an invitation for the man to encroach on the other’s territory.

Kōshi quickly jumped into the nest and pulled his friend in for a warm hug. “It’ll be okay.”

“I don’t want him to know anything about my life—I’m a ruined omega. I’ve had a child and I don’t even know where it is or who the other parent is.”

“I know how hard it is.” Kōshi rocked back and forth with the omega’s head pushed to his chest like a child. “I barely know my mother and I have no idea how many siblings I have—I don’t know my father. All I can hold onto is that I’m an omega and that I have a wonderful pack. You’re a part of that pack, Oikawa. You may have a child that you don’t know, but you have a family you know well—one you would protect against everything in the world outside these walls. If your childhood friend wants to know about you, you can show him all those wonderful things and ignore everything else.”

“If he stays around, one day he’s going to know. My body shows it all.”

“He doesn’t have to know immediately. He can wait until you trust him. If he doesn’t keep quiet about it, or he keeps asking invasive questions, then you stop talking and walk away.” Suga grinned. “Besides, you don’t have to talk to him at all until you’re ready. Even for a simple hello.”

* * *

Tsukishima rushed through the main house of the Ukai complex and through to the back door where he could enter the courtyard.

“Oikawa!” He called as soon as he spotted their small group sitting on the bank of the small brook. The small group looked up in shock.

“Tsukishima!”

“Tetsu told me what happened. Are you okay?” He skidded to a stop in front of them and collapsed to the ground in front of Oikawa.

“Are you kidding, what about you?” Suga slung an arm around the blond. “You just got done with your first heat with an alpha.”

“Suga-chan is right, I can’t believe you can even walk, let alone run.” Tōru gave him an uneasy smile.

“I was worried about you.” Kei mumbled under his breath.

“I appreciate it.” The omega took his hand. “I’m fine for right now. I was just shocked when everything first happened.”

“I worried for nothing, then.”

“Not for nothing. I deeply appreciate your concern.”

“Whoa, Kuroo’s mouth must be huge. That bite mark is gruesome.” Hinata touched the skin just under Tsukishima’s nape.

The blond shuddered and slapped a hand over the mark. “It’s still sensitive.”

“It’s still scabbed over in most places.” Akaashi noted. “Does Kuroo-san have a similar mark?”

Kei nodded.

“How long are you here today?” Suga laid back against the grass.

“Just a few hours—Tetsu is dealing with some stuff with Ukai and the whole Oikawa situation. Then we’ll be going back home.” He blushed. “Tetsu was worried about you too, even though Iwaizumi-san is one of his friends.”

“That’s comforting to hear.”

The omegas decided to dog-pile and take a short nap. After only a couple hours, Kuroo did come to collect Tsukishima. Hinata opened his mouth to comment on the jagged mark on the alpha’s neck, but Nishinoya stopped him by putting his hand over his mouth. Kuroo picked up the blond without waking him and carried him out of the compound after giving them a warm goodbye. He also reassured Oikawa the omega would be safe, and he would talk to Iwaizumi directly.


	9. Chapter 9

“You want to try and explain what happened?” Kuroo bore down over the other alpha in his apartment. Daichi with them, but in the kitchen fixing a small dessert. Tsukishima peered around the corner from the hallway, too nervous to approach the alphas and their upset pheromones.’

“I’m sure Daichi and Ukai already told you.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms.

“They have, but I’d love to hear it from your point of view.” The taller alpha took a seat on the couch. Tsukishima’s scent made a short, distressed call for him and Kuroo waved the blond over to his lap. The omega rushed over and curled into his neck where he could take the man’s scent glands hostage.

“It all happened so quick.” Hajime’s frown melted away. “I heard his laugh and when I saw him, of course I knew who it was. I could smell him—it’s different, but it’s been seven years. We haven’t known each other for a long while. It’s probably natural.”

“I doubt this is news to you, considering you found him at an omega house about six years ago before he vanished, but Kei did tell me that part of his story is true. He most likely escaped and went on the run before he met up with their current group—from what I understand after talking with my mate.” Kuroo wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him in tight. “There’s no telling exactly what happened to him there. Oikawa isn’t going to tell you right now and none of the other omegas will either.”

“I know—for right now it’s enough to know he is safe. It won’t be okay forever, but I’ll have to learn to live with the fact he won’t tell me everything simply because I want him to. I need to build up trust and right now, anything we had seven years ago is lime-dust. The problem is, I don’t know how to add water to make it cement again.”

Daichi snorted over the comparison from the kitchen.

“Well, first, don’t violate the omega’s safe space again. Ukai will ban you from the house entirely for sure.”

“I get that, I do. I’ll have whoever’s with me tie a rope and collar on me if they must. I promise I won’t touch or talk to him until he’s ready.”

“Good.” Kuroo smiled. “I’m glad we could come to an agreement. You hurt him and it’s my money you’re wasting. I have a mate now, too.”

“I won’t break the rules again. I swear.”

* * *

Aoba Jōsai arranged for a small reunion of their high school volleyball team, but due to sudden engagements with work or family, it came down to the small group of seniors who agreed to stay in and watch a movie for the evening.

They originally wanted Kyōtani to join them, as the only person without any other plans, but he declined because the omega he took in contracted a nasty virus. He had a fever and Kentarō made plans to nurse him back to health. It wouldn’t look good on his charade, or character, to leave the man to fend for himself.

Thus, it became a night for three people. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi—four if they counted the bowl of popcorn which remained un-eaten.

“You found Oikawa?” Hanamaki sat up from his laying position across Matsukawa’s lap.

“Yes, he was one of the omegas Ukai bought from the black market via Kuroo. He was right there, but when he saw me, he ran. I feel like I did something wrong by finding him.”

“I don’t think you did anything wrong. He’s probably scared. Omegas don’t have the same life we do—the same like Takahiro does with me.”

“Can I see him?” Makki’s hand tightened around his mate’s.

“What?”

“It’d probably be easier for me to get close to him since I’m an omega too. If I was on the run and ended up captured by omega hunters who sold me through the black market, I’d be pretty afraid of alphas.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Issei agreed. “If you’re sure it’s him, he’d be more inclined to get close to Takahiro, even if he’s my mate.”

“Yeah, yeah, we can—I’ll take you guys. I just—it’s him, ya know?”

“We know,” Matsukawa put a warm hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “We’ve all been waiting for this.”

* * *

The next day, the three of them returned to Ukai’s sanctuary and explained how the alphas would wait on the porch and let the omega approach the others. Oikawa faced away from them as he sat with his new friends and played a game of shogi. Hanamaki jumped down the porch steps and did his best to not run across the yard. The omegas turned as a group to face the intrusion and the look of glee that crossed Oikawa’s face when he saw the other man, made Iwaizumi’s heart break a little. He _ran_ _away_ from him, but not from Makki.

They met in a warm hug before Takahiro pulled back and looked at their friend properly. It was only a few moments before Oikawa’s lip trembled, he nodded, and tears poured down his cheeks. Iwaizumi immediately straightened and made to take a step off the porch, but Matsukawa’s arm in front of his chest stopped him.

The group sat together for a while and it looked like Hanamaki was getting to know the other omegas purchased in the same group as Oikawa. The taller omega slowly drifted to sleep against his friend’s shoulder, clinging to him like a leech. Makki took the omega back to his room before returning to the alphas on the porch.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, but he’s been through a lot of stuff, some of it alone and with the others. You’ll have to wait for him on your own time.”

“But—”

“I can’t tell you what he told me. It’s his story. It’s his life, Iwaizumi.” He took his mate’s hand. “I’m not even going to tell Issei. For right now, I’m going to be his friend and you two have to stay away. He isn’t comfortable around alphas yet.”

Hajime stared down at the ground and swallowed hard. “Okay. Okay. I can wait—I’ve waited this long.”

* * *

“Makki,” Tōru breathed out when he saw the omega. He threw his arms around his friend from high school and held him tight to his chest.

“Hey, Oikawa.” When they pulled away, the mated omega’s eyes roved over his friend before he said a sentence that shattered the other’s demeanor. “You had a baby.”

“I did. I don’t know where the baby is and I don’t know who the father or mother is.” The omega burst into tears. “I don’t know whether to hate it or not and I can’t let Iwaizumi know. He’d hate me forever.”

Hanamaki noted that he dropped his best friend’s nickname and pulled the omega back in for another hug.

“It’s okay if you don’t know. Iwaizumi isn’t going to hate you. He’s been looking for you relentlessly for the last seven years. He hates that he took you home that day instead of keeping you close.”

“No alpha wants an omega that’s been on the floor of an omega house.”

“I can’t speak for Iwaizumi, but I think there are plenty of alphas who would. You escaped, you’re here, he’s just so happy to know that you’re alive.”

“If I see him now, I’m just going to blurt out everything and he’s going to try to fix it, but I don’t want it fixed. I want to come to terms with it and leave it there.”

“We can do that.” Makki pulled him over to the porch of the rooms and they sat next to each other. “We’ll talk about all the other things you were doing.”

“I found a way to escape from the omega house by using my one day off a month wisely. I ended up finding a few other omegas on the run and we went underground. We had a whole hidden group of omegas buried under the subway until the omega hunters found us. We’re the ones who hung back trying to get everyone to safety. I didn’t know what was going to happen to us, but I don’t know if anything could be worse than the omega house.”

“Not even a mate you don’t know?”

“At least it’d only be one person, ya know? Like, yeah, it’d suck, but you’d get to know one person. At the omega house you don’t know anyone—you kind of learn smells if they keep returning to you, but I still don’t know any of them. A mate would be some sort of stability.” They were quiet for a long while. “And a mate wouldn’t turn on you when you have their children—rather you wouldn’t risk miscarriages because of being attacked by another alpha that is not the other parent.”

“You’ve been through so much without us.” Hanamaki pressed a warm kiss to his friend’s forehead. “I’m glad we found you.”

“You’re so lucky you have Mattsun.” Oikawa hummed.

“So, who are your friends?”

“Sugawara Kōshi, everyone calls me Suga. We met up with Oikawa when he was in the underground after we were chased out of our safe house.”

“I’m Hinata Shōyō.”

“Nishinoya Yū.”

“How many of you were with Oikawa?”

“All of us, plus Tsukishima and Tanaka.” Hinata volunteered the information.

“Do you think Yahaba made it out okay?” Oikawa sighed as he started to drift to sleep.

“Yahaba Shigeru?” Hanamaki’s brows furrowed together.

“You know him?” Tōru tilted up into the omega’s scent glands and he received a warm whiff of Matsukawa.

“Do you remember Kyōtani?”

“Yes, always pissed me off. He’s an alpha, isn’t he?”

“Sure is. He took in an omega recently who he found on the run on the street. Hid him away in his house—said his name was Yahaba Shigeru, but he refused to talk about anything else. We all met him.”

“I wonder if it’s him.” Suga leaned forward on his knees. “Think you can bring him for a visit?”

“I don’t know—he’s unmated and hard to get anywhere in the city—even with an alpha companion.” Makki stretched out his legs. “Kyōtani had a hell of a time getting him home.”

“He just hides out in that alpha’s home then?”

“Pretty much. Kyōtani has been staying with Iwaizumi lately though—wants to give the omega privacy. He goes back just to make sure the fridge is stocked and that the neighbors think he’s got an omega there, so they stay away. Most assume he took a mate.”

“That’s kind of him.” Tōru’s eyes shut. “I never expected it.”

“None of us did.” The omega chuckled.

Takahiro continued to chat for a while with the other omegas until he deemed that Oikawa was in a deep enough sleep. He lifted the omega in the air and carried him to his room, with Noya as his guide. He said polite goodbyes to the other omegas and returned to the porch where his husband waited with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a long one because I couldn't find a good place to end it. I'm sure you don't care tho. Besides, I'm updating this fic with five chapters in one day today. 8 - 12. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Three months.

Three months passed since Iwaizumi found Oikawa safe. He visited every day, even if for just a few minutes, and sat on the porch to watch him. Occasionally, when the wind carried his scent to the omega, he would see the man stiffen momentarily. It made Hajime sigh and immediately head back inside the complex and, usually, home.

Then, as he sat on the porch reading the paper with Kuroo, Daichi, and Matsukawa during a visit, a miracle happened.

They looked up when they heard the thud of footsteps encountering the wooden deck. On the stairs, the entire group of omegas stared nervously at them. Tōru the only one with his eyes downcast. Tsukishima and Hanamaki breached the top step to talk to their mates. The blond no longer afraid of Kuroo’s friends.

“You want some shortcake?” Kuroo offered the omega a rather large piece he saved specifically for Kei. The omega took it greedily and sat in the chair next to his mate to eat it.

“Hello.” Suga greeted.

“Hi,” Daichi looked breathless.

“Would you mind if we joined you? Hanamaki-san told us you play card games sometimes.” He hesitantly placed a foot on the top stair.

“Sure, you’re more than welcome to join us.” The scooted around the table to arrange more chairs.

The omegas waited for Oikawa to take a seat. They didn’t want to force him to sit next to anyone he wasn’t comfortable with. Almost naturally, but still terrified, he bravely sat directly next to Iwaizumi. The alpha exchanged a panicked look with his friends who shrugged.

Hajime remained rigid in his chair and the omega curled into the direction of his friends.

“Oikawa,” Daichi cleared his throat and the omega flinched. “I noticed your smell is like an alpha’s instead of an omega’s.”

He nodded. “It’s supposed to be an evolutionary protection measure—if they smell like an alpha, they’re less likely to be attacked and all of that. Can’t say it really worked.”

“We love you just the same.” Suga pat his arm. “So, what card game can we play?”

“Scum?” Kuroo offered. “Except we have more than seven people.”

“Takahiro and I won’t play.” Matsukawa offered.

“Akaashi and I can find something else to do.” Tsukishima volunteered. He took the omega’s hand and they moved over to a smaller bistro table.

“I’ll sit out too.” Iwaizumi leaned back in his chair. “I’m tired today anyway.”

“Cool, then we have seven players. Who wants to deal?” Kuroo produced a single deck of cards. Daichi offered to take the deck off his hands and he took out the jokers before shuffling.

After a couple rounds of Scum, Oikawa took the place of President at the lead of the game. The omega grinned as the Scum, Kuroo, handed over two aces. Tōru passed him back a four and seven, singles in his hand.

A few more rounds had Sugawara and Oikawa passing the highest title back and forth in an ugly tug of war. The light caught the scar down the left side of his face caught the fading sunlight when he grinned after winning the highest title again.

Iwaizumi reached out without thinking and touched the edge of his jaw. The omega froze.

“Was this from the house or after?” He pulled his hand away.

“The house.”

“Sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Tōru’s hand jumped to the scar on his arm. Suga set down his cards ready to pull the omega away if needed.

“That day, if I hadn’t—”

“Iwa-chan, you didn’t give me this scar.” The omega turned to face him head on. “I don’t know who did this to me. There were—”

No one breathed for the next several seconds.

“There were what?” Hajime whispered, unsure if he should.

Oikawa snapped his jaw shut and stood. The other omegas followed him hesitantly. Before he made his way down the stairs, he whispered: “There were four of them on me.”

He disappeared back across the lawn. Only the alphas remained on the porch, breathless.

“Fuck, sorry. I pushed too far.” Iwaizumi put his face in his hands and took several shaky breaths as he tried to calm his scent and frustration.

“I don’t think Oikawa would’ve answered you if he didn’t want you to know.” Matsukawa reached across the table and put a steady hand on his shoulder. “You made good progress today. He opened up a little bit to all of us. Next time we meet, he may not tell us anything new, but he’ll know we’re still here for him.”

Tsukishima and Hanamaki returned after a few minutes.

“How is he?” Kuroo stood to pull the blond to him.

“Fine. He’s trying to decide what he’s comfortable telling and what he isn’t.” Kei pulled away quickly from the hug and headed off to the door of the main building. “What should we have for dinner?”

Kuroo pursed his lips. “We could have take-out.”

“You eat out too much.”

Iwaizumi looked to Hanamaki with his brows furrowed.

“It’s like he said.” Takahiro sighed. “He is trying to find his boundaries. Tsukishima’s trying his best to not let anything slip. We all want, desperately, for you to know everything. Oikawa is tight lipped, and it isn’t helping the healing process. It’s just—if you all knew it would make it easier for us to talk about how to move forward.”

“I can’t even produce any idea of what happened to him.” Iwaizumi stood from his seat and straightened his clothes.

“Good. Speculation does no good.”

* * *

Two weeks later, another visit with a smaller group. He and Kuroo sat on the porch playing on their phones.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa stood at the top of the stairs by himself.

Hajime straightened in his chair and hesitated if he should stand.

The omega approached him and held out his right arm. “I got this scar when the omega hunters took us from the underground before Kuroo bought us.”

Tetsurō perked up from his own seat.

“One of the alphas took my weapon from me, a pipe, and swung it at me. It created his huge gash and then Tsukishima drove a piece of rebar into his head and killed him. Ennoshita-san patched this up so the scar isn’t as bad as the other ones.”

“That’s quite the story.” Iwaizumi tried his best to smile.

“I think we could’ve taken more of them down if they hadn’t pulled their guns on us. They threatened to kill Tsukishima in retaliation. We gave ourselves up after that, but we were the only ones who they caught. The rest of our underground pack escaped. There was almost one-hundred of us, even after we got sick and started dying.”

“Oh yeah, you were the ones putting the bodies out in the middle of the street.” Kuroo snapped his fingers, barely resisting the urge to growl when Oikawa mentioned them threatening to kill his mate.

“Didn’t have anything else to do with them.” He shrugged. “I’ll see you both later.”

“That came out of nowhere.” Hajime said, clearly shaken, as the omega flounced away.

“Tell me about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is good boi. Oikawa is hurt boi.


	11. Chapter 11

A month later they found out Tsukishima was carrying his and Kuroo’s first pup. The alpha turned incredibly protective. He wouldn’t allow the omega to be more than ten feet from him, if he allowed that. He tended to keep the omega wrapped in his arms at all time.

“Daichi, can you get me a water bottle please.” Tsukishima pointed to the cooler next to the other man. His eyebrow twitched when Kuroo let out a low growl.

“Here.” Sawamura quickly passed it over.

“Thanks.”

Another growl.

The blond brought his elbow sharply back into his mate’s stomach. Tetsurō whined.

“Keep this up and you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Kei—”

“I decide who and what is in my nest. Stop being a dick to your friends. I’m fine. No one here is going to hurt me.” Tsukishima pulled out of his arms and wandered down onto the grass. “Whether you mind or not, I’m going to sit by the creek. Anyone who wants to are welcome to come.”

A few of the other omegas followed him. They didn’t necessarily like hanging out with all the alphas.

Oikawa remained on the porch with Hinata, as both wanted to finish the snacks the alphas brought them.

“Did alphas get possessive of their young in the house?” Hinata asked around a mouthful of cake.

Tōru shook his head. “I mean, knotting is illegal in the house, which means it’s harder to tell who the father or mother of any of the children were. If you got pregnant, you’d have a sign hanging above your bed announcing you were pregnant. The patrons seemed to be attracted to it. They’d come at you more if you were pregnant or in heat. A lot of miscarriages were caused by alphas being too violent with the pregnant ones. The ones who can carry a baby full-term attracted more attention. Kind of nearer the end of your pregnancy you get hornier and some alphas liked to almost try and tear the baby out of you during that stage.”

“How do you know?” Daichi’s brows furrowed together.

Oikawa froze for a solid five seconds before he responded. “We were all on the floor together. I could see it from where I was tied up. At any rate, Kuroo-san, be careful with him more in the future, not so much now.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Iwaizumi looked the omega over for more markings and noticed the light scarring around his neck and wrists. It looked like thick straps were once placed there and he had strained against them.

“I can’t believe they tie you up.” Azumane Asahi joined them on a rare occasion and he looked quite ill at the idea.

“One around the neck, two at the wrists, and two at the ankles. Oikawa, did they have the training courses at the start of you being there?” Nishinoya suddenly appeared on the porch. He rummaged around in one of the ice chests for a popsicle.

“Training courses?” Oikawa looked puzzled.

“I wonder if they started them after you were there. I remember seeing you when I got taken in and they put us in a training course where they prepared us for the floor.” He ripped off the wrapper and took a large bite of the ice.

“They must’ve started those after. I never had any classes.”

“They sucked. I’ll tell you that.” Noya hopped onto one of the stools. “They tied us to these tables, and they had all these beta handlers come around with toys. Apparently, the house got complaints that the omegas didn’t know how to please the patrons. Their solution was training courses. I know I escaped before you did.”

“You were in the same house?” Iwaizumi looked back and forth between the two.

“Briefly. I found a way out before my second heat. They put you on the floor when your heat starts and advertise you big as fresh meat.”

“Noya got out lucky.” Tōru scowled. “I spent almost three years on the floor.”

“Didn’t they give you days off the floor though?” Noya kicked his legs.

Iwaizumi grew incredibly pale across the table.

“One day a month, which is twelve days a year. Other than that, it was twenty-four/seven on the table, except for the short meal breaks. We had about fifteen minutes to eat, so forty-five minutes a day.”

“That’s completely unethical.” Daichi growled.

Oikawa laughed, but it was strained and false. “The whole omega house is unethical.”

“I’m sorry the both of you faced that treatment.” Asahi bowed softly.

“Not your fault.” Noya waved him off. “Besides, you wouldn’t be here if you weren’t trying to change anything.”

“Do you mind if I ask what the floor is like, Oikawa?” Kuroo prodded softly.

“It’s hard to describe. You kind of get used to it after a while. Some days there are lots of really mean alphas and other days you’d have the nicer ones. Sometimes there would be a combination—I can’t say I remember all of what happened during my heats all the time. I got this one during one of my heats and they drugged me to get rid of the pain. I can’t remember it well. I think it was from a ring one of them wore. I never smelled their particular scents again, so they either never came back to me or they went to a different omega house from that point on.” He rubbed the scar absently.

“You had returning patrons?” Iwaizumi’s chair legs slammed back to the ground as he straightened his posture.

“Sometimes—only if they really liked me. Sometimes I could smell people who came to me with other omegas around the house. There was one patron who liked me, but I don’t remember much about her.” He massaged his fingers and picked at a bit of dirt in his interdigital folds. “It all starts to blur together. I think I’d still be in the house if it wasn’t for one of the other omegas showing me where and how I could escape.”

“That’s not true.” Daichi corrected softly. “We actually found you in the omega house, but before we could do anything to get you out, you vanished the house wouldn’t give us any information.”

Oikawa’s jaw opened, then he closed it again. Words didn’t work. “You did?”

“Yeah—the lead vanished so quick.” Iwaizumi spoke with a choked-up voice. “We were so close.”

He bit his lower lip. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“I never will.” Hajime gave him a strained smile which the omega returned.

* * *

“Do you still play volleyball?” Oikawa asked one day as he swung on the porch swing while Iwaizumi sat at one of the bistro tables.

“Sometimes we go out and do a small game with just us alphas. There’s not a lot of people we can really invite—since we lost a lot of team members after they presented.” Iwaizumi looked up from his phone.

“I haven’t played for so many years. I can’t even recall how it feels to hold one anymore.” Tōru leaned back and stared up at the clouds. He had to hold the swing back as far as it could go to do so. “It’s hard for me to even remember I wanted to play professionally. Too many things changed so suddenly.”

“If you could go back in time, what would you change?” The alpha prompted softly.

“I would listen to Kuroko-san earlier and escape before I ever had my second heat.” Oikawa picked his feet up off the ground and the swing swung forward. It made several arcs back and forth before the omega spoke again. “What would you change, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi stared at him for the longest time. He stood up and walked over until he stood directly in front of the omega. The swing still moved in soft rocks.

“I wouldn’t take you home.” He whispered. Tōru peered at him curiously. “The day you presented. I would take you back to my house instead. I would never hand you over to your family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Iwaizumi learning more about the omega house. One day, he might better understand our favorite boi.


	12. Chapter 12

One of the houses next to the compound the Ukais owned went up for sale. It sold in record time in under a single day to a man named Iwaizumi Hajime.

At the end of the month he held the deed to the house officially once the previous family moved out. In under twenty-four hours the deed switched hands for no money, and it belonged to the Ukais. Within three months the house disappeared, the fence to the compound extended, and in its place stood a small gym with workout equipment and a full volleyball/basketball court.

* * *

Oikawa dreamed for the first time in seven years.

He dreamed Iwaizumi did take him home the day he presented. Instead of his sister’s hands, he was pulled into the alpha’s bedroom. He could feel the alpha’s lips on his, his hand pressing warm bruises into his hips. Gentle, unexpected—unlike anything he knew.

He woke hard and wet curled up in his now individual nest. They all still slept in the same room, but they had their own blankets and spaces which they didn’t invade without express permission. Tōru sat up with a small groan and realized his heat would hit within the next few days. They were particularly rough after his pregnancy. His body knew what it wanted even if his mind revolted against the idea.

He untangled himself from the blankets and headed outside into the cool air. A few doors down were the bathrooms and he needed to relieve himself badly.

After his short trip, Oikawa noticed a few lights on in the main house. Curious, he wandered across the yard, shivering, to see who would be up at who-knows AM. He found the lights led him to one of the larger hospital rooms and the door was open just a crack.

Inside stood Ennoshita, Iwaizumi, Daichi, Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Ukai. He heard the pained cry of Takeda and he pushed the door open farther. Ittetsu laid out on the bed with his legs spread and two hand on his stomach as he tried to push out his first pup.

Oikawa rushed forward without thinking.

“You don’t have his positioned right to give birth. Male omegas do it differently from females.” He gently pushed the alphas away. The group watched as Oikawa quickly repositioned the bed till it leaned farther back, then grabbed a pillow and gestured for Ukai to lift his mate’s hips higher. Oikawa placed the pillow under him. “If you left him like that, you’d have to take the baby by cesarean.”

Ennoshita took his help without complaint and the others stepped back, no longer feeling like they could help.

“Ukai-san, place a hand on top of his belly here.” Tōru showed him a spot just above the navel. “Push just lightly, it’ll help push the baby down to the birthing canal. Since the uterus is connected differently on male omegas, they come out at a weird angle.”

Oikawa reached for a wet cloth and ran it across Takeda’s forehead.

“Tsukishima, you take over on keeping him cool.” He gestured for the omega to approach. “Daichi-san, Kuroo-san, can each of you take a foot and hold it down? He’ll try and kick them in the air, but they need to stay down. It feels like trying to use the bathroom when you’re constipated.”

The alpha’s followed the instructions clearly.

“Ennoshita-san, you need to stimulate him like you would before sex. The baby needs all the lubrication they can get to be pushed out with the best ease. If you want to switch places with Ukai for that, you can.”

“It’s fine—he’s a doctor.” The alpha nodded at the younger man. He nodded obediently and pushed a hand forward.

“Fucking hell, Ennoshita-san. I can tell you’ve never been with an omega before.” Oikawa huffed. He reached his own hand forward and demonstrated the proper movements. “Takeda-san, squeeze my hand when you feel a contraction coming on.”

He offered his clean hand the omega took it gratefully. On the next contraction, the omega ordered both Ukais to push and Ennoshita announced the progress on being able to see the top of the baby’s head.

“Good, they’re coming out the right direction.” The omega looked pleased. He fixed Ukai’s hand positioning slightly and on the next contraction they made better headway in the baby emerging. It took only three more pushes before the child came into the world.

Oikawa took over the baby while Ennoshita helped Ittetsu push out the placenta. Ukai cut the umbilical cord while Tōru cleaned the baby’s mouth with cotton. Then with, slight encouragement, the baby screamed for the first time in its new world. The omega smiled down at the baby and cleaned him with a soft towel, before he wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to its omega father.

Takeda cried almost as loud as the baby when he first brought it in for a hug. Ukai reached out a finger for the baby to take and it clung on for life.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san. I’m sure that wouldn’t have gone as smoothly without you here to help.” The doctor bowed.

“It’s no problem. I happened to be up because I needed to use the restroom.” He smiled and pulled his stained shirt away from his body where it felt quite sticky.

“Your expertise on this is incredibly helpful. Now we’ll know more for when Tsukishima has his child as well.”

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t know nearly this much if I hadn’t had my baby in the omega house either. Except I had to do the pushing from the top of my stomach too. They don’t have nearly as much help. My legs kept flying everywhere and nearly complicated everything more than it needed to.” Tōru flushed. “If you don’t mind, I need to find another shirt.”

The omega disappeared through the doorway, half-way with his shirt off.

“He had a baby?” Iwaizumi’s voice broke through the baby’s cries.

Tsukishima nodded numbly, and his hands tightened over his stomach.

“Yes,” Ennoshita admitted tiredly. “He has a different diet in the sanctuary due to it.”

“So, when he talked about the omegas getting attacked during their pregnancy, it wasn’t just witnessing it. It was firsthand experience.” Daichi concluded.

“Excuse me for a second.” Iwaizumi headed out of the room after the omega and tracked him by his scent to the bathroom a couple doors away from the infirmary. He pushed open the door and found Oikawa with his shirt in the sink attempting to wash the fluids out with cold water.

Hajime’s eyes raked over the omega and took in the stretch marks around his stomach and the deep scars across his back and abs. One of them ran down from mid-waist to past his pants. It was thick and cut through several of the marks indicative of his pregnancy.

Overall, his body wasn’t as lean as in high school. He carried more weight around his hips, but he still looked beautiful to Iwaizumi. The omega pulled his shirt out from under the stream of water and examined it. He sighed and pursed his lips.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi interrupted.

“Ah, Iwa-chan, did you need something?” He returned the shirt to the sink. “I think I may have to throw this one away.”

“You were pregnant.”

Tōru dropped the shirt and lifted his wet hands from the sink. “Yeah—I just kind of—revealed it because it was in the moment. I didn’t want Ittetsu-san to go through the same pain I did.”

“It’s so hard not knowing anything about you.” Hajime whispered.

“I suppose a lot of things have changed, haven’t they?” The omega frowned and turned back to the sink. He shut off the water and rung out the material.

The alpha watched him quietly for several minutes as he twisted the shirt every which way to get out those few more drops of water. As he finished and held out the shirt again to check, the stain, Iwaizumi took several uncertain steps forward.

His fingers reached out and traced a few of the scars on the omega’s shoulder, then moved to the one down his side. Oikawa’s breath hitched, but he didn’t turn to face his best friend.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to stop all of this happening to you.” He pulled his hand away and turned to look at the omega’s face in the mirror.

“I don’t blame you, Iwa-chan.” Tōru’s eyes met his.

“You don’t, but I don’t think there will ever be a day when I don’t blame myself.” He frowned.

“Iwa-chan,” He reached out for his hand, but instead he gasped and curled in on himself.

“Oikawa?” Hajime bent down to his level and then the pheromones hit him.

“I think the birth triggered my heat a little early—pregnancy pheromones go kind of haywire.” He gasped. “I knew it was coming, but not this early.”

Iwaizumi lunged forward without thinking and claimed the omega’s lips with his own. His hands came up to Tōru’s waist and his thumbs dug into the sensitive flesh next to his hip bones. Oikawa lifted his arms and wrapped them around the alpha’s neck. Hajime pushed his tongue forward and made a show of exploring the other’s mouth. As he pulled away to nip at the omega’s jaw, the brunette got enough clarity to choke out:

“Tsuki-Tsukishima.”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi pulled away.

“Tsukishima, he can get me back to the dorms. Please—Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pulled his hands away and tried his best to squirm out of the alpha’s grasp.

“Right—yes, I’ll go get him.” Hajime struggled to pull himself away, but he did. He exited the bathroom and hurried back to the small hospital room. Unknowingly, he looked thoroughly tussled and as he entered, everyone knew he made out with someone. “Tsukishima.”

“Yes?” One of the Kei’s eyebrows rose.

“Oikawa—he went into heat in the bathroom. He said something about the pheromones. He needs help getting to a heat room.”

“I’m on it.” The omega pulled away from his mate and immediately headed down the hall.

“Had a bit of fun before you came and found us?” Daichi smirked.

“I didn’t mean to—the pheromones were so sudden. I swear, I pulled away as soon as he told me to get Tsukishima.”

“Hey man, we believe you.” Kuroo walked across the room and put a reassuring hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I’ve done it myself. It’s hard to pull away when they tell you, but when you respect them, you do it. Kei will make sure he’s taken care of.”

“I’m sorry, Ukai-san.” Hajime bowed politely to the new father.

“I believe you when you say you pulled away. You’ll be fine.” He reached down and ran his hand across the soft brown hairs scattered around his son’s scalp. “If you all don’t mind, I would like my mate to have some time to rest, though.”

“Of course.” The group immediately headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly realized Takeda has been pregnant for FOREVER. So, he had the baby! Yay! It's a cute little boi. He may have a name by next chapter, he might not. I wasn't originally planning for Iwaizumi to find out about Oikawa and his own pregnancy this chapter, but it fit so well with the situation I created I rolled with it. Now they have a new issue to work out between them. Or several. O.O I also had to decide how male omega's give birth and since I've never had a child, I had no idea how it works normally. I think it made sense?


	13. Chapter 13

Iwaizumi didn’t come back around the complex for almost two months after Oikawa went into heat in the bathroom.

“He hates me. He totally and irrevocably hates me.” Tōru placed his head between his legs and rocked back and forth on the grass.

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.” Suga reached out a hand to rub the omega’s back, _again_.

“I didn’t want him to find out—I knew he wouldn’t want anything to do with me when he knew.” He curled into a fetus position.

“But the reason he found out was a good thing—Ukai-san wouldn’t have such an easy birth as he did. You helped out where you were needed.” Akaashi comforted. “No one else would’ve known how to help and it would’ve made Ennoshita-san perform a cesarean instead.”

“I couldn’t let Takeda-san suffer—they’ve done so much for us.”

“Of course not. Any one of us would’ve done the same thing if we knew how to help.” Suga ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. “Cheer up a little. We can go use the gym facilities if you want.”

“Okay.” The group of omegas moved to the gymnasium and started to set up the volleyball net.

Tsukishima joined them for the day as they rolled out the cart of balls and volunteered to block for the spikers, Hinata and Tanaka. Nishinoya joined them to see how many of the blocked spikes he could pick up. All their skills rusty from years of disuse.

“We may have too many setters.” Akaashi decided when the three of them refused to back down and play another position.

“I can go see if Ukai-san can get in touch with Ushijima-san and get Tadashi here.” Tsukishima offered. “He was a middle blocker too.”

“Okay, so if Hinata plays Wing Spiker we have a full team plus an extra setter, but who is the odd one out?” Suga put his hands on his hips. The blond vanished out the door and Nishinoya wished he had an excuse to do the same. He didn’t know if the position would turn into a petty fight.

“Does it matter who plays as setter? We don’t exactly have a team to play against.” Hinata grumbled as he bounced a volleyball and prepared to practice his serve.

“Shōyō has a point.” Noya piped up. “We could split into teams and then you three could rotate in an out as referee and setter.”

“I suppose I can agree to that.” Suga said begrudgingly. “We need to find a team to play against. Maybe some of the other omegas would be interested?”

“I doubt it.” Akaashi shook his head. “I haven’t been able to start a proper conversation with any of them. I think we all have our cliques, and we don’t really fit in with them.”

“Fair enough.” Tanaka yawned. “How do we want to split teams?”

“Well, now we have an entirely new issue.” Oikawa frowned. “If we split it where we have two middle blockers and two wing spikers, we only have one libero and still three setters.”

“I’ll play with Noya.” Suga offered. “We can forgo the referee and just have two setters on your side.”

“Now, we wait to see if Tsukishima can get Yamaguchi here.”

* * *

Oikawa closed his eyes and breathed in. He felt the eyes of his pack, greedy for the next serve and waiting to see who would take the point. Tōru took a deep breath and focused on the steady rise and fall of his chest. He opened his eyes, threw the ball high in the air, and jumped. His hand met the ball in a heavy _smack_ and he watched it careen over the net until it touched down just inside the back line on the opponent’s side of the court.

“Your serves are still as vicious as ever.” Iwaizumi complimented from the doorway where he leaned against the middle post.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whipped around and rocked on the balls of his feet as he hesitated. He wasn’t sure entirely how to respond to the alpha—but he forewent any of his nervous feelings and darted forward. He threw his arms around Hajime and hugged him. Iwaizumi nervously returned the hug and gave his friend a few pats on the back until he pulled away.

“I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” The alpha put a hand on the omega’s head and ruffled his hair. “It wasn’t my intention—I thought you might need time. To top it off, I accosted you in the bathroom. If anything, I figured you wouldn’t want to see me.”

“Ah—” Oikawa didn’t know how to respond.

“I, uh, I did some digging on the omega house you were in.” He brought a hand up to the back of his neck. “Can I possibly talk to you in private?”

“I—sure.” Tōru followed him hesitantly out of the gym and they sat on the porch of the small house they lived in.

“Did you know the omega houses have registries of all the omegas and the children they house?” Iwaizumi had both of his hands on his knees, fisted in the material of his work slacks.

“Yeah—but when an omega like me goes missing, they remove the information on us from the public files.” Oikawa frowned. “Why?”

“I found your baby.”

“What?”

“Your child—they’re still in the house and I found them in the registry. It doesn’t list any information about the parents, but they look just like you when we were little. There’s no way they couldn’t be yours.”

“Iwa-chan, I abandoned that child. They’re not mine. I make no claim to them.”

“You don’t want to know anything about them?”

“I thought about it. A lot. Especially after I first escaped.” Oikawa leaned back and stared up at the sky. “I went back to the house a lot and thought about trying to sneak back in and take the baby with me. Except, I had no idea which one it was. Even after I first gave birth, I couldn’t tell the difference between it and any of the other babies in the house.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Tōru frowned. “I already said goodbye when I went underground. Even if I managed to find the right baby, I couldn’t take care of them. My only hope for them is that they won’t suffer the same as I did at the hands of fate.”

“And you’re sure you don’t want to know anything about them?” Iwaizumi let go of his pants and the fabric remained crinkled from his grip.

“I can tell you want to tell me.” Oikawa kicked his legs against the ground. “Even if you tell me, I will never love that child. I could never love something which came out of a forced union. It’s not comfortable. It’s not me. There are great people out there, like Kuroko Haruhi, who genuinely cares about her children, but I’m not her Iwa-chan. I want you to respect that part of me—that child is in the past. I’d rather my history start from the moment Kuroo rescued us via the Ukai’s Sanctuary.”

He stood and brushed some non-existent dirt off his pants. He started to walk back to the gym, but a short comment from Iwaizumi stopped him.

“It’s a boy—a beta. He’s up for adoption.”

“I always wanted a girl.” He smiled. “I hope he finds a family who can love him unconditionally and raise him right. I’ll see you later, Iwa-chan.”

* * *

**I don’t get why he doesn’t want the child.**

**Well, I’m not sure I would either. It’s clear the alpha parent doesn’t want them.**

Iwaizumi frowned at the text from Daichi.

**But—it’s your child?**

**Iwaizumi, I think you’re missing the key point here.**

**Oikawa didn’t have that child with someone he loves.**

**He’s decided he can’t love the child the way it would need. You need to respect that decision.**

**I can’t figure out what I can hold on to with him.**

**My guess would be: nothing.**

**You may know him from years ago, but your new relationship must start now. Let go of the past with him and things will go smoother.**

**Take that for what you will.**

Hajime stared at the photo of the child on the website before he moved his mouse and closed the tab. Daichi had a point—and violating Oikawa’s wishes and adopting the child would make it ten times harder to connect with the omega. He sighed and laid his head down on the keyboard.

_I need to stop fucking things up_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just have months of exhaustion and no inspiration? I feel like I'm running in circles.


End file.
